Little Lillie
by Pikatwig
Summary: The young, mysterious and lovely assistant of Professor Kukui, where did she come from? How did she get to be so mysterious. Find out here! (Does not contain Sun and Moon spoilers. Rated T just to be safe)


So Sun and Moon are, as of this being typed, eight days away from release. I am very much looking forward to the next installment of one of my all time favorite franchises, but this has been one of the best times to be a Pokemon fan. Besides the 20th anniversary, there's been all sorts of speculation about what this game is like. The big ones being around the Aether Foundation, Lusamine, Gladion, the Ultra Beasts, and, of course, Lillie.

I don't think that the Aether Foundation will be evil mainly because I just don't see it. Gladion… I kind of think he'll be the other Rival for the player (since Hoku (I think that's his name, I don't remember…)) is sorta like Shauna (and I think they could be relatives, they seriously look like they could) and even picks the starter that's weak to yours. Gladion, possibly like the Gen II rival, may steal the other Starter, and thus you would need to deal with him too. Lillie doesn't really seem like she will have the other one…

Speaking of Lillie, a lot of people have speculated that she has ties to the Aether Foundation (that would make sense given how she and Lusamine look like relatives) or the Ultra Beasts, mainly latching onto the part of the description of UB-01 as 'moving like a young girl' and how the jellyfish like bulb attached to its head is similar to Lillie's sun hat. There's also speculation that Lillie is evil… and there's at least some evidence to support that theory. In the third Train On trailer, there's a scene where she's speaking to the player and Gladion can be seen in the background. Her line is "Come on, (player name)! Let's show the world what we can really do!" and it could be implying she'll be working with Gladion towards… something. Honestly, I don't think she will be evil or an Ultra Beast… though a possible connection with Lusamine is where I am likely sitting.

But, that's not what this story is about. In scrolling through YouTube for a short bit on my phone (and let me tell you, evading spoilers has been very difficult. Seriously HOW are people getting this footage already, review copies?) and a clip of Lillie popped up next to a clip of Cynthia's and Caitlin's battle from the Pokemon anime. ...inspiration struck as I noticed how similar the two women looked to Lillie.

Pokemon is a kid's game and, while it has explored some dark ideas and left people with ponderings, I don't think we'll ever see a same-gendered romance in the Pokemon universe. Keyword is 'think'. Nintendo has opened up a bit to the idea with Fire Emblem Fates and has even gone on-record and said a sequel Tomodachi Life will have same gendered romance.

I know that my speculation is very… very… very… very… VERY unlikely to be true, but hey… sometimes it's kinda fun to see how far off base you are. Example, my speculation about some of the plot for Hyrule Warriors is that Link and Cia were friends in their youth, and that Zelda came into the picture and Cia's revenge was to get Zelda out of the way. ...not to far off base, but still a bit away from what actually happened in Hyrule Warriors.

Small thing before we begin, there'll be some things that may be inappropriate for younger readers at the start, so viewer discretion is advised. Anyway, I've rambled enough for one day, let's just get this started already.

Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, the Pokemon Company, Creatures Inc, etc.

* * *

It had started off as another summer trip to Caitlin's villa home in Undella in the Unova Region for Cynthia. Then they began to celebrate something, what it was Cynthia didn't remember, but after that… it was nothing but a giant blur to her.

Cynthia slowly woke up, rubbing her eyes, as she saw light pouring in from a nearby window. She let out a groan as she walked over to close the blinds and then return to sleep, but seeing another head of blonde hair quickly put a halt to those plans. She then began to look around a little bit and noticed she wasn't clothed… and neither was the person in her bed. Cynthia let out an annoyed groan as she walked to get herself a towel and flung one to the other girl.

"Oh… what time is it?" the other girl groaned.

"Time for you to get out of my bed, Caitlin," Cynthia told her.

The girl, Caitlin, rubbed her eyes and it quickly dawned on her what had happened…

* * *

After the two had both bathed and gotten themselves clean clothes, Cynthia let out a sigh as she thought about how much trouble they would both be getting in…

' _I'm a League Champion and she's an Elite Four member… both of us are going to get into so much hot water about this,'_ Cynthia sighed as she poured some sugar into some coffee she was stirring.

"We could just not say anything," Caitlin responded, making Cynthia shake out of being startled, "...sorry,"

"I will never get used to that…" Cynthia sighed, "Are you sure you're not related to that one Gym Leader in Kanto?"

"I'm sure," Caitlin nodded as she sat down, "Anyway… sorry about what happened…"

"I know it's not your fault. I do wonder what ended up happening last night to get us to… that, y'know?" Cynthia admitted as she sipped her coffee, "But it doesn't matter. That was yesterday, this is today and we have tomorrow to look forward to."

"Indeed," Caitlin nodded.

* * *

The summer had soon ended and the two returned to their posts, thus returning to work. Cynthia grew bored as nobody was getting to challenge her, so to pass the time, she had battled the Elite 4 of the Sinnoh Region to keep herself occupied. These battles occurred several times over the months and both Cynthia and the Elite 4 got some new battle tactics from these battles.

One day, during such a battle, something… odd began to happen. Cynthia and Flint were in the middle of a match and Flint gave a cocky smirk as he sent out Infernape.

"What's with the smirk?" Cynthia inquired. Flint was silent as he adjusted a comb in his red hair, "...what's with the smirk?"

Again, Flint was silent.

"WHAT'S WITH THE SMIRK?!" Cynthia demanded to know, making the other members of the Elite 4, Flint, his Infernape and her Garchomp stare at her in surprise at the outburst.

"Yeesh…" Flint waved in response as he took out the comb he had in his hair and revealed a Key Stone and that Infernape had a Mega Stone, "Mega Evolve, now!"

The Mega Stone glowed and shined, with Infernape's body glowing and changing form as well. Mega Infernape gained a meditative pose similar to that of Mega Alakazam, with his hands having the 'ok' hand symbol, the red-brown area turning into a sort of pink color, the white fu on his chest now extending down to his knees and being an orange color, his tail wrapping itself around the waste to become a sort of belt that was now black, and the flames atop its head were now blue.

"Infernape… can Mega Evolve?" Cynthia gawked, earning a nod from Flint. Cynthia glared in anger at him, much to his surprise, "Why… did… nobody… say… anything?!"

"We only just discovered the Mega Stone." Flint explained as calmly as he could, "Now then… let's have our match…"

Cynthia growled a bit more as she wordlessly activated her own Key Stone and got Garchomp to Mega Evolve, "We get first attack! Garchomp, use Dragon Claw!"

Mega Garchomp charged forward and slashed at Mega Infernape with his claw… only for Mega Infernape to have hardly been phased by the attack. Flint simply kept a confident smirk on his face as Mega Garchomp kept up the slashing.

"What's going on?!" Cynthia demanded to know, "Why isn't Dragon Claw working?!"

Flint simply chuckled a little bit.

Cynthia began to tug at her hair in frustration, making Mega Garchomp turn to face her in concern, "Gar…?"

"I'm fine… just… annoyed," she responded.

"Are you sure about that?" Flint asked in concern. "You're not one to get angry very easily…"

"I'm. Fine!" she told him in agitation, "Garchomp, Draco Meteor!"

Mega Garchomp charged up the sphere and sent it flying into the air, the orange sphere shattering into small meteor fragments and raining down.

"Perfect opening! Infernape, Close Combat!"

Mega Infernape floated forward and struck with both his hands and his tail, hitting for a decent amount of damage due to Mega Garchomp's typing.

"What is happening?! Why aren't my attacks working?!" Cynthia yelled.

Aaron watched as Mega Infernape floated away from Mega Garchomp and realized what was going on.

"You know about the Pokemon Shedinja, right?" Aaron asked.

"What about it?"

"It has an ability that only lets Super Effective moves hurt it! Mega Infernape must have that same ability!"

Cynthia's eyes widened as it hit her what she had to do.

"We're gonna finish Mega Garchomp off no problem! Infernape, Sunny Day!"

Mega Infernape's flame grew larger and flew up into the air, causing a brighter sunlight to appear.

"Why didn't you tell me Mega Infernape had that ability, Flint?" Cynthia asked as she began to tear up a bit.

"...Cynthia, are you sure you're feeling alright? You're acting very different…"

The Sinnoh Champion rubbed her eyes a bit upon seeing that she was crying, "...I'm fine,"

"Alright," Flint commented, "Please promise me you'll go and visit a doctor after we're done here?"

Cynthia gave a shrug in response as she quickly realized what Mega Infernape was going to do and she gave Mega Garchomp a silent motion to use Dig to evade.

"Infernape, Solar Beam!"

Mega Infernape charged up the blast in his hands and fired it forward. However, when the beam faded, Mega Garchomp had already burrowed into the ground. Unluckily for Mega Garchomp, Mega Infernape was able to float up and away from Mega Garchomp as she emerged from the ground.

"Infernape, Mystical Fire!"

"No you don't! Jump up into the air, knock it down and use Earthquake!"

Mega Garchomp was able to quickly leap out of the ground and fling Mega Infernape back down and quickly used Earthquake, the Super Effective attack by-passing Wonder Guard and instantly KOing Mega Infernape, causing the monkey to revert back into Infernape.

Cynthia began to cheer happily and loudly as Mega Garchomp turned back into Garchomp and looked at her in concern. Cynthia came to a stop as she held her head in pain, "Ow… headache…"

"Cynthia, please, go to a doctor," Flint told her as he recalled Infernape.

The Champion simply gave a nod as she recalled Garchomp and walked off, but once she was out of their ear-shot and eye-shot, she took out a tablet and typed in what had happened to her during the battle. She clicked the 'search' button and paled upon seeing what the top result was. She let out a silent growl and sent a text to Caitlin to meet her and the villa ASAP.

* * *

-Important. If you don't come I will go to the Unova League and drag you there myself!-

"This sounds serious…" she sighed with a yawn as she slowly walked out of her room and headed out, which went noticed by Iris.

"Hey. What's got you awake so early?" Iris inquired with a smile.

Caitlin yawned a bit, took a moment to rub her eyes, and then turned to face the Unova Region Champion, "Something came up. I need to head to one of my villas…"

"Alright. Have fun," Iris shrugged.

The blonde nodded as she let out another yawn and let out her Swoobat, "Swoobat… fly me to my Undella Villa…"

"Swoo,"

* * *

Caitlin walked on in and put on an awake expression, as much as she could muster, and saw an annoyed looking Cynthia sitting, "Yes…? What was it that was so important that we had to meet here?"

"Close the door," Cynthia told her. The blonde psychic user used her own psychic powers to close the door… before Cynthia flung something at her face, "Read that."

Caitlin groaned as she picked it up, rubbed her eyes again, and did so. She snapped out of her half-asleep state upon finishing it, "...you're kidding me…"

"Nope… I'm expecting, and I know this is your fault,"

"...how?"

"You're the only person I've ever done that with…" Cynthia told her, as she got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Caitlin asked, but Cynthia said nothing. Caitlin then read Cynthia's mind and angrily dragged her into a seat, "You are not doing that!"

"Why must you read my mind?"

"Because you didn't verbally answer me. There's no way you're doing that!"

"And why not?"

Caitlin was silent for a moment as she thought of how to respond, when an idea hit her, "Did anybody recognize you when you went to the hospital in disguise?"

"A few did, but… what are you getting at?"

"Think about what would happen if somebody recognized you while you were at the hospital…"

Cynthia thought and realized how much trouble she would get in with the Pokemon League officials. She let out a sigh as she sat down and looked at Caitlin, "...are you able to read my memories with those powers?"

"No. I only levitate things, read minds, and can unleash destructive power if I'm angry enough," she responded, giving off a gleeful grin, with Cynthia sighing in response, "...anyway… don't worry. We'll get through this as a team. You and me… plus our Pokemon friends,"

The Sinnoh Champion gave a soft smile as she leaned in and gave Caitlin a hug.

"So… does this make us a couple?"

"Ask me again later, k?"

"Fair enough,"

* * *

Cynthia proceeded to tell the League Committee that she had to go on a medical leave and she remained in the Unova Region for the coming months. Caitlin took some more personal time, much to her Elite 4's and Champion's annoyance, to keep an eye on her as she went through pregnancy.

"Are you sure Iris is fine with you taking so much personal time?" Cynthia asked one day.

"...I dunno. She threatened to fire me yesterday… but she wasn't here today. I snuck off," Caitlin informed.

Cynthia groaned as she buried her face into her palms at this.

"...what?"

* * *

Caitlin was snuck back in by Cynthia's Garchomp and she was about to sit back at her post… when Iris turned to her and began to glare at her.

"Oh… uh… hi…" Caitlin told Iris, "...I'm not fired, am I?"

"Explain why you didn't show up and I'll consider not firing you."

"I have a friend expecting and I'm keeping an eye on her," Caitlin informed as she showed the medical reports.

Iris read over them before sighing, "You know… you could've just told me that right from the get-go and instead of just taking so much personal time…"

"...I'm not the brightest sometimes…"

"Considering you're almost always half-asleep…"

* * *

-How are you recovering?- Flint asked as he, Aaron, Lucian and Bertha were all talking to her via video-chat.

"Still in the process," Cynthia lied, "Caitlin's been taking good care of me, so there's no need to worry."

-Everytime you say that I worry more…- Bertha admitted.

-Why go to the girl who's almost always half-asleep?- Aaron asked.

Cynthia was silent as she thought of how to explain it to them, before she felt herself twinge in pain. She fell out of the chair and accidentally knocked out the computer's power in the fall. Garchomp quickly emerged from her Pokeball and ran over to Cynthia's side, "I think the baby's going to be born… crud…"

Garchomp looked over to her other Pokeballs and quickly let out Spiritomb, Gastrodon, Glaceon, Braviary and Lucario. Garchomp quickly began to give the other Pokemon orders, with Spiritomb, Gastrodon and Lucario set to help Cynthia up, Glaceon to get her ice if she needed it, and both Braviary and Garchomp herself heading out to look for help.

The six Pokemon quickly understood their orders and split up to cover the task. Lucario pulled up a chair and both Gastrodon and Spiritomb helping her into it.

"Braviary, Garchomp... don't go… please…" Cynthia begged.

However, the two Pokemon went to the door… only to not have a way to open it. Both Pokemon stared at the knob before Garchomp gave a growl and she sliced the knob off with Dragon Claw. The two Pokemon were about to dash out when Caitlin walked on in and saw this happening.

"...you're paying for a new door," Caitlin stated.

"Send me the bill later!" Cynthia told her, "I'm going into labor here…"

"...ok…" Caitlin nodded as she sent out her Gothitelle, "Teleport us to a hospital please…"

"Wait…" Cynthia said, motioning to a hat and sunglasses.

"Right," Caitlin nodded as she set them onto Cynthia, "Now you can teleport us,"

* * *

Several hours passed and Caitlin had dozed off while her Pokemon and Cynthia's were left to pace around.

Caitlin was snapped awake by the arrival of the Sinnoh Elite 4, "...what…?"

"Cynthia collapsed and her computer shut off. What happened?!" Flint demanded to know.

The psychic girl was silent as she was on the verge of falling back asleep, only to get shaken to near-fully awakeness by Lucian. She glared at the four in anger, making them all take a few steps away from her.

Before anybody could say anything else, a door opened up to the room that Cynthia was in and a Nurse Joy walked over, "Caitlin? Can you come in?"

Caitlin nodded and walked over, with the Elite 4 about to follow… only for the Nurse Joy's Audino to stop them.

"She just requested her."

Cynthia's Pokemon all gave looks, before Cynthia whispered something, "Her Pokemon can come in, but please keep it down."

Thus, the six headed in alongside Caitlin, seeing Cynthia sitting in a bed and with a bundle in her hands. Caitlin was motioned to approach by Cynthia, the psychic taking off her hat and slowly walking over to see a young baby girl sitting in her arms.

"Aww…" Caitlin smiled.

"So… what are you two going to name her?"

The two exchanged a look and thought about it for a moment, before Caitlin had the perfect idea, "...Lillie."

"Caitlin… that's perfect," Cynthia smiled.

"...Cynthia and Caitlin. Sure you aren't going to use a 'C' name?" the Nurse Joy asked.

Before either could respond, Cynthia's face paled as she looked at her.

"It's obvious that's you, Cynthia. You wear mostly black, you have the same hair and eye color, and your Pokemon… you're either the real deal or a very dedicated cosplayer."

The Sinnoh Region Champion let out a defeated sigh as she looked to the nurse, "...please… don't tell the League Committee… they'll kill me…"

"My lips are sealed. You may want to tell your Elite 4 that same thing… if they're listening," the nurse informed.

"Why are they even here?" Caitlin inquired.

Cynthia gave a nervous laugh as she looked to Caitlin for a moment. The two both sighed and realize they had to let the Sinnoh Elite 4 in on what was going on.

* * *

Some weeks after the two were able to take Lillie out of the hospital, Cynthia and Caitlin sat in the villa, staring at young baby Lillie as she was asleep in a crib and they were both at a loss to try figure out what to say or do about this.

"So… do we go public?" Caitlin inquired.

Cynthia was completely silent as she stared at her Garchomp and saw her snacking on some Pokemon Food. Cynthia didn't have any comments to say to Caitlin at the moment.

"Cynthia?" Caitlin waved, "...you can tell me how you're feeling, or I'll read your thoughts to know,"

"...I'm scared," Cynthia admitted, "I don't know what the League Committee will do… and I'm scared my family will look down at me."

Caitlin did nothing more than give her friend a hug to calm her down, "...how do you know they'd react negatively?"

"...come again?"

"How do you know they wouldn't give you support?"

Cynthia thought about it for a moment and simply gave Caitlin a soft smile, hugging her and giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"So are we…?"

"No. Just wanted to thank you,"

Caitlin was content with this.

* * *

After a few days, Cynthia was now before the Pokemon League Committee of the Sinnoh Region and explaining what had been going on, "And so… that's what happened. I deeply hope you can forgive me for making you panic about my absence and making some challengers wait to challenge me."

The Committee members all looked at her in thought before the leader of the Committee turned to face Cynthia, "We shall begin to deliberate. We will call you back in with a verdict on this news later. Ok?"

"I understand." Cynthia nodded as she walked out of the room, seeing that Caitlin and Lillie were both there, "...hey…"

"How's it going so far?" Caitlin asked.

The Sinnoh Champion gave a shrug in response and the two sat down together to wait things out.

"Who do you think Lillie will stay with? You're always traveling and I'm almost always sleeping," Caitlin pointed out.

"...you're the one who at least stays put in one region for more than a month," Cynthia admitted, "Despite your sleeping habits… better she stays with you,"

"...ok, I'll trust you."

"Just in case… you may wanna teach one of your Pokemon a move that'll instantly wake you up,"

"Duly noted," Caitlin sighed as she wrote that down on a notepad.

What felt like hours to the two had passed as they saw potential candidates for new Gym Leaders, Frontier Heads and Elite 4 members for Sinnoh walk up and apply to some of the smaller groups of the League Committee. Caitlin watched as they walked around and she let out a small yawn at the waiting for a response.

Cynthia, meanwhile, was keeping an eye on Lillie and making sure the young girl was still fast asleep, but she herself, however, was slowly getting bored of waiting around. She thought for a few minutes before turning and facing Caitlin to talk, "So… have you heard of the new Mega Stones that were found in Johto and Sinnoh?"

"No…" Caitlin responded.

"Well… there have been. Among the new Pokemon discovered to Mega Evolve are the final forms of the starters of the two regions, Electivire, Magmortar, Xatu, Yanmega, Skarmory, Dusknoir and Froslass?"

"That's neat…" Caitlin said with a yawn.

"There are likely even more… and there's reason to believe that Dialga and Palkia can both Primal Revert and Giratina can Mega Evolve."

"Like the unproven rumors that the Weather Trio from Hoenn can do that?"

"How did you know about that?" Cynthia asked in surprised.

"You think I don't pay attention when I listen to you speak?" Caitlin responded with a large grin, "I always listen to you. Even if I don't find what you're talking about interesting, I always make it a point to tune in as awake as I can be."

Cynthia couldn't help but blush at this as Caitlin scooted a bit closer. Before either of them could say another thing or do anything, a committee member called out for Cynthia to return to the meeting room, "...we'll continue later, ok?"

"Ok,"

Cynthia walked back into the main meeting room and the members of the Pokemon League Committee looked at her with looks that couldn't tell what their response would be. She took a sharp inhale and exhale and looked at the Committee Leader.

"Cynthia… under ordinary circumstances, these actions you have taken may very well have cost you your position as the Sinnoh League Champion," the Committee Leader began, making Cynthia get a nervous expression, "However, we have taken into consideration everything you have done for the Sinnoh Region as a whole, from expanding our knowledge of our own mythology, to helping stop Team Galactic from certainly destroying our world, and your attitude to helping new trainers not just from our region… you will remain as the Sinnoh League Champion."

"Thank you…"

"We will help you care for your new-born child in however way we can, but you will not be able to do any battles as the Champion of Sinnoh until further notice. Do you agree with these terms?"

"Indeed I do," Cynthia smiled as Caitlin walked on in, Lillie in tow, and she hugged Cynthia with a smile.

"So… the young girl in Caitlin's arms is your child?" a Committee member inquired.

"Indeed. Her name is Lillie."

"Given how she is the daughter of a Champion and an Elite 4 member, we will be hoping to see great things."

* * *

Five years had passed since then and Lillie had grown up in Undella Town with Caitlin looking over her. Cynthia, due to having many things to do in many different regions, had to travel and visit whenever she was able to do so.

One day, while Caitlin snoozed, Lillie was trying to reach a book about mythology that had been placed on a high shelf and she was unable to reach it. The young girl tried jumping up to it, but it hadn't worked.

"Mom?" Lillie said as she walked over and began to shake Caitlin a bit, "Mom? ...Mom? Hello… Mom?"

Caitlin was like a rock and wouldn't budge an inch no matter how hard Lillie tried to shake her. Lillie let out an annoyed sigh as she took a chair from the kitchen and placed it up to the shelf where the book sat. She climbed up onto the chair to try and reach it, but was still unable to do so. Lillie began to lean up on her tippy toes at the very top part of the chair and was still unable to get the book.

Caitlin's Musharna had been floating nearby and quickly saw what Lillie was doing. The Drowsing Pokemon quickly called out to her, which Lillie understood and turned to face Musharna.

"I need this book and I can't reach it…" Lillie responded nervously as she tried to jump a little bit to reach it. She managed to grab the book, but slipped the chair away and had to grab onto the shelf, "Help! I can't get down!"

Musharna quickly dash over to Caitlin and ate her up dreams to snap her trainer awake.

"Aww… Musharna… I was having a great dream…" Caitlin sighed.

"Mom! Help!" Lillie yelled, getting Caitlin's attention.

"AH! Lillie, what are you doing?!"

"I needed to get this book down to read…" Lillie responded.

Her Psychic-type using mother let out a loud sigh, "Ok… One, you are as obsessed with mythology as your other mother. Two, why didn't you ask one of my Pokemon to help get it down?"

Lillie blinked a bit and bonked her head against the shelf… which caused it to shake unstably and then snap off the wall. Lillie began to scream as she fell and braced for impact… but the impact never arrived.

Caitlin and her Musharna let out a gasp and had their jaws hanging at what was before them.

"...Mom? What is it? Did one of your Pokemon catch me?" Lillie asked nervously as she hung from mid-air.

"No…" Caitlin, "And I didn't catch you with my psychic abilities."

"Then…" Lillie began nervously as she slowly opened up one of her eyes, "...how am I floating?"

Musharna lifted up a mirror and showed Lillie her reflection… which showed the five-year old that she was floating under her own power.

"You're… psychic like I am!" Caitlin gawked in amazement, "Oh! I need to tell Cynthia this! This is so amazing!"

"Uh… before you do that… how do I get down?" Lillie asked nervously as her psychic powers shut down before she was caught and put down by Musharna, "...thank you…"

* * *

-She's psychic?!- Cynthia gawked.

"Yea! She was levitating herself earlier!" Caitlin informed with a wide smile as she turned to Lillie, ready to tell the young girl to walk over to tell Cynthia about it, only to see that Lillie was levitating a book, "See?"

-How is she doing that?-

"I dunno!" Lillie exclaimed in worry as she let the book drop to the ground, "I was just… floating earlier! And the book… I wanted to put it back and it began to float!"

-I'm impressed.- Cynthia admitted.

"And…" Lillie continued nervously, "I could sense how scared Musharna was about me when I was trying to get the book down…"

-You're an empath…- Cynthia realized, -I don't believe it.-

"She can do things I can't," Caitlin gawked in amazement, "Little Lillie, you're a very special little girl, you know that?"

Lillie gave a smile and a nod as she walked over to the computer monitor, "Uh… mommy? Can you tell me the story of the Pokemon of Truth and Ideals again?"

Cynthia gave a soft giggle at her daughter before she nodded, making Lillie smile happily.

* * *

Around two years after Lillie had discovered her empathic abilities, the seven-year old girl was walking out on the beach of the town and using her powers to tell how some of the Pokemon who lived near the town were feeling.

' _Joy… calmness… serenity…'_ Lillie thought as she looked over the Pokemon with a soft smile. Before she could turn to sense the emotions of another Pokemon, she felt the emotions of a Wingull change, _'Worry? What's going on?'_

Lillie then felt a droplet of rain come down onto her shoulder and saw that it was beginning to rain a bit. She watched as the Pokemon quickly headed away to get some cover, as did various people who were at the docks with her, and Lillie was set to go and find Caitlin and Cynthia… when she sensed somebody's emotions and cringed a little at them. The young blonde turned and looked around for the source of the emotions, but saw nobody. She then slowly closed her eyes and looked through with a sort of psychic sense not unlike the Aura, though she could only sense the feelings of others.

She was able to find the source of the emotions and fell to her knees in pain from them. A few bystanders quickly walked over to her side.

"Hey, are you alright?" a woman asked.

"Kid. Kid. Hey kid, you ok?"

"Y-y-yea…" Lillie nodded nervously as she headed down the docks, _'Remember, nobody but Pokemon can know about these abilities… nobody but Pokemon can know about these abilities…'_

She looked around near the water levels and saw something floating towards the town. It appeared to be some sort of a Pokemon, but she couldn't tell what sort of a Pokemon it was. Lillie quickly adjusted her hat and headed into the waters to try and reach the Pokemon. However, the waters were simply to deep for her to walk over to the Pokemon.

' _What do I do? That Pokemon doesn't look like it can swim and I don't want to leave it alone with those negative emotions…'_ Lillie thought. She then came up with an idea and checked to make sure nobody else was around before she began to use her psychic powers to try and pull the Pokemon closer to shore. Lillie looked and saw that the Pokemon wasn't getting any closer, so she closed her eyes and focused as much as she could focus her young mind on pulling the Pokemon closer, _'You can do this Lillie… you can… do this. Just focus…'_

Sure enough, the Pokemon was surrounded in a small white glow and it was slowly being drawn closer to the shoreline of Undella. Lillie smiled softly as she slowly opened one eye and saw the Pokemon getting closer.

"I'm doing it… I'm actually doing it," Lillie whispered in joy, unable to contain the pure happiness she was feeling about helping the Pokemon as she jumped up for joy. This ended up causing her psychic grip on the Pokemon to fade and for it to fall back into water, "...whoopsie…"

"Lillie? Little Lillie, where are you?" Cynthia asked as she and Caitlin were looking for Lillie.

The blonde gave a nervous gulp as she focused and was able to levitate the Pokemon onto the shore. The Pokemon appeared to look like a puff of purple smoke with two arms ending in starry blue puffs, surrounded by a crescent moon ring, with a black face, blue cheeks and presently closed eyes. Lillie picked the Pokemon up and hurried over to her parents.

"Little Lillie, there you are," Caitlin smiled as she handed Lillie an umbrella, "...what's that?"

"It's some sort of a Pokemon." Lillie informed, "And it's hurt. Can we take it home?"

The two parents exchanged a look, both uncertain since they didn't know what kind of Pokemon was in her hands, but they ended up relenting with sighs.

* * *

The small Pokemon rested in a makeshift bed that Lillie had sat in a corner nearby a fireplace and she waited for it to wake up. Eventually it woke up with a small pur, making Lillie smile as she petted it a little bit.

"Cos…?" it blinked a little bit.

"Hi. I'm Lillie, my parents call me 'Little Lillie', what's your name?"

"Cosmog…" the Pokemon responded.

Lille gave a nod and walked over to her parents, "It's called Cosmog."

"Can you tell us how it's feeling?" Cynthia asked.

Lillie nodded as she walked over to Cosmog and gave an innocent smile as she read its feelings, "...don't worry. We won't hurt you. We just want to help you out."

"Cos…" it nodded nervously, warming up to them a tiny bit.

"So… what were you doing in the water?"

The Pokemon spoke quickly and due to Lillie's psychic abilities she could tell what Cosmog was saying, but some of it was getting blurred due to how rapidly Cosmog was speaking. Lillie was also having a bit of trouble due to her empathic powers messing with her hearing a bit.

"Ok ok ok…" Lillie told Cosmog, "I was only able to get some of it. Uh… oh! I know what we can do!"

The young girl quickly grabbed some papers and crayons, sitting back down and showing them to Cosmog.

"Okay… we'll communicate with the art of pictures," Lillie smiled as she took out some crayons and sketched out herself, her two mothers and the town, "So… this is me. These are my mothers... and this is Undella Town. Think you can draw a bit?"

Cosmog nodded and levitated the crayons over with Psychic and began to sketch something. Eventually, the first sketch was finished. The sketch was a dark blue sky with yellow stars and what appeared to be the asteroid belt.

"...hmm… space?" Lillie asked, earning a nod of 'yes' from Cosmog, "You're from space? Cool!"

Cosmog then sketched what appeared to be various other Cosmogs and had a label with 'me' nearby.

"So… why did you come to our world?"

Cosmog, hesitantly, took out more crayons and sketched a rock of sots, with a mysterious red and blue coloring, colliding with its colony and sending them falling towards the planet.

"So… giant space rock…" Lillie began.

"Meteor." Cynthia informed.

"Thank you. Meteor, knocked you all out of your home? What happened next?"

Cosmog then, with sadness building up in its body, sketched more pictures showing people were trapping its kind in cages and the ones that weren't captured fled to a castle.

"Poachers…" Lillie responded, gripping her hat a little bit, "So… then what?"

The small Pokemon from space, tearfully, drew another sketch, showing it left the castle after it had been torn down and flew out to another region, only for people to attack it. Lillie grabbed her hat in pain as Cosmog's feelings were starting to hurt her head a bit.

"...who… hurt you?"

"Lillie, enough! You're hurting yourself by asking this Pokemon these things." Caitlin ordered.

Cosmog, however, sketched out what it could. It was chased and KOed by people with large cyan hair and a yellow 'G' on a suit.

Cynthia let out a gasp upon seeing the letter, recognizing it from an incident in Sinnoh almost nine years ago by the people with that uniform.

"Mom… Mommy… my head… it hurts…" Lillie whimpered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Cynthia apologized as she calmed down a bit.

"You know who attacked this Pokemon?" Caitlin asked.

"Unfortunately, I do," she sighed, "I thought Looker put them all behind bars after the incident at Stark Mountain."

"What do we do?"

Cynthia thought for a moment before she saw Lillie pouring a bowl of Pokemon food for Cosmog. She gave a soft smile at how caring Lillie was for the small Pokemon, despite only have known it a couple of minutes.

* * *

The Friday after the small storm, Lillie left her school and headed towards her home with a small smile on her face.

"Cos cos…" Cosmog whispered to he, poking its head out of her white bag.

"Shh… we need to get closer to home before you can pop out," Lillie reminded as she patted Cosmog on its head. The Pokemon nodded and tucked back into her bag.

Lillie walked further before she arrived at the main beach of Undella Town, only to hear somebody clear their throat to get her attention. Lillie turned around and saw a tainer with cyan hair, gray clothes, and a yellow G on his suit. She slowly backed away a little bit.

"Hey kid…" the trainer spoke, "What's your name?"

The young blonde simply said nothing as she slowly backed away, "...my parents told me I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Oh… I'm no stranger… I know Cynthia very well…" he smirked wickedly.

Lillie continued to back away before she began to run.

"Fine kid… you chose to play this game. Purugly, Double Team!"

Purugly emerged from a Great Ball and quickly used Double Team to surround Lillie. Lillie gasped in fear as she was unable to run away.

Suddenly, Cosmog emerged from Lillie's bag and was ready to defend her… only to get paralyzed with fear upon seeing the person who owned the Purugly.

"So that's where the Cosmog went… surrender yourself and the Cosmog, little girl, and I won't hurt you."

Before Lillie could say anything, her empathic powers started to overload her senses. From Cosmog's fear over seeing this person again, the person's and his Purugly's negative emotions were to numerous for Lillie to count.

"Have it your way kid. Purugly, Shadow Claw!"

Purugly's front right claw turned dark and slashed at Cosmog.

"Stop! I don't wanna battle!" Lillie yelled as she tried to move over to Cosmog's side, but was unable to move due to how powerful the emotions that she was sensing were.

"Then surrender!"

Lillie was in to much pain from one singular emotion she could sense from the trainer… revenge.

"Not talking, eh? Purugly, keep attacking the Pokemon!"

"Leave Cosmog alone!" Lillie yelled as Purugly continued to use Shadow Claw. Cosmog's own emotions soon began to also overwhelm Lillie, from fear, to panic, to distress… she couldn't even process it all. She felt on the verge of collapsing from the overload of emotions.

The trainer smirked a bit as he clicked a button on his 'G' emblem and revealed a Key Stone, "Puruglite… Mega Evolve!"

Purugly glowed with Mega Evolution energy from the two items and began to change shape. Purugly stood upright and its claws, whiskers, tail and ears began to grow larger. The fat from its body slowly transferred into its tail and it gained a more silvery coat.

Mega Purugly stood ready to fight.

"Use Iron Tail on the brat and the Cosmog!"

Mega Purugly sung around its large tail and sent the two flying, Cosmog fainting from the force of the tail and Lillie being near fainting from the attack herself.

"Use Shadow Ball on them both!"

"Garchomp, Dragon Claw!" Cynthia yelled as she sent out Garchomp, who quickly defended Lillie and Cosmog, "Team Galactic… what are you doing here?"

"So you remember us, do ya? That's swell. We ain't doin' much… we just want that girl and the Pokemon she has."

"You will leave my daughter alone or pay for it!" Cynthia told the grunt as Caitlin hurried over to Lillie's and Cosmog's side, "They ok?"

"Cosmog's fainted and Lillie looks like she's in pain from and psychic overload…"

Before Cynthia could ask what that meant, Mega Purugly fired off a Shadow Ball. Garchomp blocked it and Cynthia growled in anger, "That's it… Garchompite! Mega Evolve!"

Garchomp Mega Evolved into Mega Garchomp, but Lillie wasn't able to see what happened as the overload from the empathic abilities she had caused her to pass out.

"Lillie! Lillie! Lillie!" Caitlin yelled, shaking her a bit.

"Get her and Cosmog to the Pokemon Center!" Cynthia told Caitlin.

* * *

Lillie slowly woke up in an emergency room and saw that Cosmog was nearby and being treated by an Audino. Lillie was about to move to Cosmog's side, but was held back by her mothers.

"Hey… how are you feeling?" Cynthia asked.

"...my head hurts a little, so does my side, but I'm okay otherwise. What about Cosmog?"

"Cosmog just fainted, it'll be fine soon," Caitlin assured as she looked to the blood that was on Lillie's side, "How long before it heals?"

"It'll heal within a few days. The Pokemon defended her from the Iron Tail, the mark on her is simply from the impact she had with the ground," a Nurse Joy assured them.

Cynthia and Caitlin both nodded before Lillie tugged at Cynthia's pant leg.

"...that was one of the people who was after Cosmog and its species," Lillie whispered.

"I know. Don't worry, we will keep you and Cosmog safe. I promise," Cynthia assured her.

Lillie gave a nod and turned to Cosmog with a concerned look on her face.

Her parents left after a few minutes, but Caitlin stayed behind to bid a 'goodbye', "See you soon, Little Lillie."

* * *

The night Lillie was set to be let out of the hospital, signs of rain had prevented it from happening. Lillie herself snuck out of the hospital and looked at her bag as she checked over the supplies in it. Before Lillie could set foot in a boat…

"Cos?" Cosmog inquired of her.

"Wagh!" Lillie yelped as she turned to see Cosmog, "...oh. It's just you, Cosmog,"

"Cosmog cos?" it inquired.

"...I'm leaving Unova," Lillie informed, "My parents are being burdened enough with their jobs and I'm just a distraction…"

"Cos…"

"Not to mention… what happened today. My Mommy knows who they are… and they'll be after me. I just know it," Lillie sighed as she got into a boat, "I don't know if I'll ever come back, so I left a note in my room at the hospital."

"Cosmog…"

"Don't try and stop me Cosmog," Lillie told the small Psychic-type, "I need to go…"

Cosmog then flew up and got into Lillie's bag, making her gasp a bit.

"You… you wanna come with me?"

"Cosmog," Cosmog nodded.

"...thank you," Lillie smiled as she hugged Cosmog happily, "Can you use Psychic to protect us from the rain if it does rain?"

"Cos,"

Lillie again smiled before she took out an oar and began to row away from Undella. She began to cry a little bit as she rowed away, Undella becoming further and further out of her view.

* * *

"What do you mean she and her Pokemon are gone?!" Cynthia gasped.

"I don't know. They just both… vanished," the Nurse Joy informed as she showed the empty room.

"You don't think Team Galactic got to them, do you?" Caitlin asked, earning a glare from Cynthia.

Before anybody could say another word, Garchomp handed Cynthia a note that sat on Lillie's bed.

"'Dear Mommy and Mom- By the time you read this, I will be far far away from Unova via a small boat. I've burdened you two for more than enough, so I'm leaving. This is for the best… you two can go back to your jobs and I can find adventure. Plus… if the mean people who are after me and Cosmog show up again, they won't be able to find me/us. I don't know if I'll ever come home… I'll miss you both so much. All my love, your 'Little' Lillie.' ...she ran away?"

A loud 'boom' echoed from outside and both of her parents gasped.

"She said she was going by boat, right?!" Caitlin asked as she took out her Swoobat's Pokeball.

"It's to dangerous for you two to send any Pokemon to go look for her…" Nurse Joy informed.

"Cynthia… what do we do?" Caitlin asked in worry.

The Sinnoh Champion did nothing but kneel down by Lillie's bed and clasp her hands together, muttering something. All Caitlin was able to make out was something about Arceus and 'protecting Lillie and Cosmog'.

* * *

The storm echoed throughout the area and left both Lillie and Cosmog to try and fend off from the powerful and almost unnatural waves. Cosmog was doing its best to create a barrier around the boat as Lillie tried to row, but the young girl was getting another psychic overload from the fear and panic of the sea Pokemon.

"I… can… do this…" Lillie muttered as she tried to fight off the overload and keep her mind focused in reality. While she was able to fight past the echoes of emotions in her mind, she was slowly losing her grip on both reality and the oar, "...my head… my head… it hurts… it hurts…"

Cosmog yelled as a large wave of water was forming over the boat and it was unable to try and force it away. Lillie attempted to use her psychic abilities to force it away, but the psychic overload was messing with her focus. Lillie ended up passing out from the strain and this made Cosmog accidentally let their barrier fall and the wave submerged them both.

Soon, the waters began to calm and the storm subsided, Cosmog, still hardly conscious, saw Lillie was limping and possibly not breathing. Cosmog sent out a psychic wave to any Water types nearby to try and help them. Luckily, a Buizel and a Gorebyss saw them. Cosmog was able to communicate what was happening to the two and the two Water types quickly sprung into action, with the Buizel getting Lillie's bag off of her and getting it up to the surface while Gorebyss formed an air bubble for Lillie and Cosmog.

The bubble floated up and nearby what was left of the boat they had taken. Luckily, Cosmog saw an island nearby and managed to use psychic to levitate them to the shore before passing out and rolling into Lillie's bag.

* * *

"The storm came from Hoenn?" Caitlin asked.

"According to the news reports, some idiots caused Kyogre to Primal Revert and nearly flooded the world," Cynthia informed as her Braviary and Caitlin's Swoobat returned, "Did you find Lillie?"

"Yea. Did you find our Little Lillie?" Caitlin inquired.

Both Flying-types exchanged a look before sighing sighs of defeat.

"Lillie…" Cynthia whispered sadly.

"What do we do?" Caitlin asked, "Do we just hope she comes back home?"

"...that's the best we can do right now," Cynthia sighed sadly.

* * *

Lillie and Cosmog soon both awoke in a lab of sorts, with Lillie in a robe, and saw food for them both sitting nearby. Both smiled and ran over to begin eating it, enjoying it happily, before Lillie began to look around a little bit. It was not unlike a lab that would belong to a Pokemon Professor and it was also like that of a summer home.

"Hey Cosmog… when you're done, can you wait in the bag?" Lillie asked, earning a nod from Cosmog.

The two both finished eating and Cosmog did as Lillie requested. Eventually, somebody walked on in and Lillie's empathic abilities could tell her that the person's main emotion was curiosity. She looked to the man, who looked to be in his late teens, with a calm expression.

"You and the Pokemon you have must've enjoyed that meal, huh?" he asked with a wide smile. Lillie only nodded nervously, "Just like a Munchlax when it eats a Sitrus Berry when low on health."

Lillie blinked a bit, not getting the analogy he was making.

"Anyway… I'm Professor Kukui, just call me Kukui, what's your name?"

Lillie was silent as she looked at him.

"I'm not going to hurt ya, I promise," he assured her, but Lillie still didn't say anything, "...please tell me your name?"

Lillie soon sensed another emotion, this time from a Pokemon, being relaxed and happy. Lillie took this as a sign she could trust Kukui, "...my name is Lillie."

"Nice to meet you. Mind me calling you 'Little Lillie'?"

Lillie tensed up a little bit before looking at the ground, "...I'd prefer if you didn't."

"Alright, alright," he told her, "So… why were you on the beach out like a Pokemon hit by Sleep Powder?"

"...I ran away from home," Lillie responded, "By boat. I passed out while… while… while uh…?"

"You don't remember how you passed out?"

"No, I don't," Lillie lied quickly.

"It's fine. So, where are you from? I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you,"

Lillie was silent and Kukui looked at her again.

"Did you run away because of your parents?" Kukui asked, earning a small nod, "...they didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No." Lillie responded.

Kukui kept a serious look on his face as he wordlessly asked more questions with the look alone.

"No! They never hurt me. I was just a burden to them!"

"Burden?"

Lillie thought of how to explain it without telling him who her parents were, "They were both… important people. I felt like I was a burden, so I took my Pokemon and I left by boat."

"No wonder you fainted, you got caught up in the worst storm ever recorded since before humans were around," Kukui figured, "But… I'm sure you weren't a burden to them. I bet they're both really worried about you."

"I know they are… but I can't go home and keep being a problem to them," Lillie sighed as she tied to relax a little bit, "...where are my clothes?"

"One of my assistants took them to get washed and she helped get you into those robes," Kukui informed.

A woman with purple hair walked on in with Lillie's clothing and waved to her before she walked off.

"She's a friend to my good pal Sycamore from Kalos,"

"I see," Lillie nodded, "...where are we, anyway?"

"You're on Melemele Island in the Alola Region,"

"Alola?" Lillie blinked a bit.

"Yea. So… alola!" he greeted her, waving his hands in a circular motion, "It's a greeting here."

The blonde simply nodded and mimicked the motions as best she could. Kukui laughed a bit and Lillie herself gave a small laugh in response, "So uh… is it alright if… I… I uh… stay here?"

Kukui looked at her for a moment as his Rockruff poked its way in and jumped up into her arms, licking her face happily, "Well… if Rockruff is okay with you, so am I,"

"Thank you Kukui, I won't let you down." Lillie smiled.

* * *

A few days later, Caitlin watched as a Pelipper put a letter into her mailbox and she skimmed it's outside, seeing no return address. Caitlin shrugged as she opened it up and gasped upon seeing the first sentence.

"Cynthia!" Caitlin yelled as she ran over to Cynthia's side.

"Yes?"

"We got a letter from Lillie!"

Cynthia dropped what she was doing as Caitlin began to read it.

"'Dear Mom and Mommy- I'm so sorry that I may have scared you by going out into the storm. I'm fine, as is Cosmog. We're both in a new home and we'll be okay, I promise. Will we ever come home? ...I don't know. I never want to be a burden to you two, so… I don't know if I'll come home. I'm with a fine group of people… and I promise I'll write to you two! I promise. Well… until I write again. All my love, your 'Little' Lillie.' ...you see the tear stains?""

Cynthia looked and saw there were indeed tear drops by 'little', "...she misses us."

"Why doesn't she come home then? She was never a burden…" Caitlin said sadly.

"She wasn't," Cynthia agreed, "But Caitlin… maybe this is something she needs to do. She may very well come home some day… but until that day comes, I think it might be best if we continue on with our lives,"

Caitlin was at a loss of words at Cynthia's idea, but there was merit to it, "...you have a point. But… I will not be cleaning her room out. I want it to be ready for the day she comes home."

"...the moment she does come back, call me, ok?"

"Got it."

* * *

Three years had passed since then and Lillie had continued to write to her parents, but was still on Melemele Island.

" _Dear Mom and Mommy- How are you? I'm doing great. I'm the assistant to the person looking after me. He researches Pokemon moves… to varying degrees of success…'_

Lillie recalled a day that a Pokemon had hit Professor Kukui with Hyper Beam and sent him to the hospital for several days.

' _I've learned so much about the culture of the place I live in and helped some of the locals out with various things. I even work part time at a library!'_

Lillie rang in some books for some islanders with a soft smile.

' _Cosmog has also done well, but it stays in my bag most of the time to stay safe. You never know what may happen… regardless, we've been doing great.'_

Cosmog woke Lillie up and Lillie pulled Cosmog into a hug.

' _I haven't had very many psychic overloads, but I do still struggle to control my abilities and keep my caretaker from knowing about them.'_

Lillie was using her abilities to sweep up a room while using her empathic abilities on a Pokemon that was indoors. Kukui walked in and Lillie was back do sweeping up by hand.

' _I've seen so many cool Pokemon and helped research so many cool things. ...I wish I could tell you more details, but I'm still not ready to come back home.'_

Lillie was helping take care of Rowlet, Litten and Popplio, while Cosmog was dusting off a device that was still incomplete.

' _I will come home some day. I promise to the Pokemon who watch over us that I will…'_

Lillie was then seen paying respects to a statue of the Guardian Deity of Melemele Island before she walked off.

' _Tomorrow, I'm going to meet a trainer who just moved into the village and help them pick their first Pokemon. Wish me luck. All my love, your 'Little' Lillie…'_

* * *

"Cosmog? Cosmog? Cosmog, where are you? This isn't the time to be playing games," Lillie called out as she was looking for Cosmog. She gasped upon seeing Cosmog was being protected by a trainer from some Spearows. She remained out of sight as a Fearow struck the bridge and sent the two tumbling downwards.

Lillie was about to use her psychic abilities to save them, when there was a loud explosion of lighting that scared off the birds and something flew down and saved both the trainer and Cosmog. Lillie looked on in awe upon seeing it was the Guardian of Melemele Island, Tapu Koko, but the Pokemon left soon after. Lillie watched as Cosmog flew back into her arms and she was left with the trainer who saved her beloved partner…

* * *

The closing bit is based on actual events from the games. GamXplain pieced together these bits and figured out that the player will rescue Cosmog from some Spearows, the bridge will be attacked by something, and the player will then be rescued by Tapu Koko. As for how we know Cosmog belongs to Lillie? Again, GamXplain put it together and showed a clip that shows Cosmog emerging from Lillie's bag.

You know… if Ash meets Tapu Koko the same way that the player does, he's ought to be having some major deja vu.

Now, for the Mega Evolutions show here that aren't in the games, and the ones mentioned by Cynthia in discussion with Caitlin… I made them all up. We have no idea if there'll be any new Mega Evolutions in the game, but we do know that the Z-Ring will have a slot for the Key Stone. For the curious, Mega Infernape is a Fire/Psychic type and Mega Purugly is a Normal/Steel type.

The little revenge bit of Team Galactic… hinting at a possible Gen 4 remake. We need one soon…

Speaking of Gen 4, Cynthia and Caitlin… I don't ship them, but as I mentioned in the opening, inspiration struck. As for Lillie getting psychic abilities… why not? She seems like the sort of person who may have them. That 'psychic overload' thing is because empaths do have their limitations, because they may feel the same feelings as the person who's feelings they're reading.

My favorite part is the ending between the player and Lillie, and the part where Lillie and Cosmog first meet and begin to speak.

I do hope you all enjoyed this, and that you all enjoy Sun & Moon when it comes out. I know I will.

*picks up a Litten with a smile* Just Live More.


End file.
